gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes
One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes is the 4th episode of Season 3 Gilmore Girls. Synopsis The Stars Hollow PTA invites Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Luke (Scott Patterson) to speak at the high school's career day, but when the students bombard Lorelai with questions about her teenage pregnancy, the PTA moms turn ugly. After discovering that her mother (Emily Kuroda) wants her to go to a conservative religious college, Lane (Keiko Agena) asserts her independence by dyeing her hair purple, with Rory's (Alexis Bledel) help. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano Guest starring :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Adam Brody as Dave Rygalski :Heidi Swedberg as Debbie Fincher :Jessica Kiper as Shane Co-Starring :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig'First appearances of Brian and Zack :John Cabrera as 'Brian Fuller :Julie Wittner as Jan :Merry Simkins as Lois :Riki Lindhome as Girl #2'Lindhome plays a girl in the classroom who asks Lorelai personal questions while Lorelai is giving her speech. Lindhome later portrays Juliet in 4 episodes Trivia *Lane admits to Rory that she's in love with Dave. Music :'london calling | THE CLASH : :funky days are back again | CORNERSHOP : :naima | JOHN COLTRANE : :love burns | BLACK REBEL MOTORCYCLE CLUB : :cities in dust | SIOUXSIE AND THE BANSHEES : :i don't mind | SLUMBER PARTY : Photos 304.jpg 304lane.png 304purple.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *U2 *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Hello Dolly" by Louis Armstrong *"Margarita Bell" by Jimmy Buffett LITERATURE * We Owe You Nothing- Punk Planet: the Collected Interviews by Daniel Sinker FILM *High Noon *Ace Ventura POP CULTURE :Lorelai – My whole face spins around a bunch of times and winds up at the back of my head like Daffy Duck :Zack – Lawrence Welk cranked louder than this. :Dave – There's no way you're gonna become our Pete Best. :Lorelai – I'm a success, who'd have thought? :Rory – I suspected you had it in you. :Lorelai – From rags to riches, I wonder why Larry King hasn't called. :Lorelai – My friend the Sultan of Brunei is so hard to pin down. :Lane – Quaker College was a delightful surprise, with its special appeal to Richard Nixon, who's dead but still deeply involved in campus recruiting. :Lane – What do you think, pink? Or is that too Pink the singer, and Kelly Osbourne, and Gwen Stefani? :Rory – I got a package :Lane – What's that? :Rory – Oh, Jim Carrey says that in Ace Ventura. :Lane – Thinking about Vin Diesel now. :Luke – Yeah, zip-a-dee-doo-dah. :Lane – Brian's got a Snoopy tattoo. :Lane – This is the most radical thing a Kim has done since my cousin got caught reading Maxim at summer camp. :Lorelai – It wasn't funny. :Luke – Not from your angle. From mine it was An Evening at the Improv :Luke – Looks like High Noon in Stars Hollow. :Lorelai – Usually I like to meet up at Sardi's after a performance, wait for the reviews. I hope the Times liked me. :Lorelai – I tried to fend them off, but they kept coming at me like I was Poland and they were Nazis. :Jess – Hey, if you're going to go all Ward Cleaver on me, I gotta go call Eddie and Lumpy and tell 'em I'm gonna be late. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3